Druids & Dragons
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: Dragons are now in Camelot, brought over with Daenerys Taeragryn and her companion Tyrion Lannister, who unfortunately loses the Khaleesi amidst the crowd and finds himself in the castle. After almost revealing Merlin's secret, Daenerys and Tyrion must save themselves from Uther's cruelty, saving the dragons and Merlin himself. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR MERLIN)
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin!" Arthur called, his voice echoing off the cavernous walls of the stone as he sped through the castle, pushing past servants and nobles alike, his red cape flowing behind him like wings. There was little time to dilly-dally, yet his servant was nowhere to be seen.

"Slow down, Arthur!" Gaius warned as the young prince zipped past him, "not everyone is as agile as you!" Skidding to a stop, Arthur bent over his knees, panting.

"I apologize…. Gaius," Arthur said slowly, "I just can't find Merlin anywhere…." Gaius raised an eyebrow with confusion- what did he need Merlin for? Unless it was to clean the stables or help him dress for tournaments, Merlin usually had the day off from work.

"I sent him to the town square, to help Gueneviere find me supplies for medicines," Gaius explained, "so if you need him that badly, I suggest you go there, alright?" Without so much as a reply, the prince was off and running again, knocking into one of his fellow knights, causing him to drop his sword, the metal clanging loudly against the stone. Gaius shook his head, rolling his eyes.

_I do hope Merlin is not in trouble…_ Gaius thought as he continued his way down the corridor, nodding and waving to various nobles and citizens of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin laughed as he saw Gwen trip over her own feet, sending the basket she held flying, fruits and flowers spewed about. Scowling, Gwen bent to pick them up, sending a glare Merlin's way.

"Merlin! That isn't funny!" Gwen complained as she rolled peaches into the basket, "do you know how long it will take to get these clean?" Letting his laughter subside, Merlin crouched down to join her, the fruit smooth against his skin.

"Sorry, sorry" he apologized, wide grin on his face, "but you're usually so in step with everything, I'm a bit surprised is all." Shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh along- Merlin was just so cheeky, it surprised her that she was never able to get mad at him for anything. Grunting, she got up, hoisting the basket against her hip as they continued walking.

"So, what is it Arthur needs you to do later?" Gwen asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Merlin blinked- did that prat really need him for every waking minute of the day?

"I think it was for some jousting match he has lair today," Merlin answered nonchalantly, a grim look wiping away his boyish grin. The last time there was a joust Arthur had almost been killed, and it wasn't exactly pretty. The sun cast long shadows across the gravelly pad as they strolled through the market, Gwen picking up a cucumber, asking, "Does this look ripe to you?"

"Do I look like an expert in vegetables?" Merlin joked, making Gwen laugh, her brown curls shaking against her tanned skin. Gently, she placed the vegetable back on the stand, jumping suddenly, smacking Merlin's arm, "Merlin!"

"What?!" he cried, raising his hands in defense. Gwen jumped again, hitting him even harder.

"Gwen!" Merlin had a confused look on his face, "ow!"

"Stop rubbing your foot against my leg!" Gwen scolded, clutching the basket tighter against her hip.

"But I'm not!" Merlin cowered, shielding his head with his arms as Gwen went to hit him again.

"But I feel you doing it!" Gwen said, "I mean, who else is with me-"

"I swear! I'm not tho- YEOW!" he suddenly cried in agony, clutching at his thigh as he felt a sudden prick of the skin. Gwen's eyes widened as Merlin crashed to his knees, groping for her hand to get support.

"Merlin?!" Gwen asked cautiously," are you alright?"

"I think something just bit me!" Merlin squealed, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Cautiously, Gwen hoisted Merlin to his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder, "Alright, i think we should get you back to Gaius, no?" Nodding in agreement, Merlin and Gwen hobbled their way through the crowds carefully, each step Merlin took causing his leg to cry out in agony, the skin pulling, muscles twisting and shrieking, warm blood running in rivulets down his leg, soaking the inside of his boot.

As soon as they had gotten back to the castle, Gwen pushed open the door to Gaius' chambers, nearly pushing Merlin onto the couch, carefully setting down the basket afterwards. Tiredly, Merlin wiped sweat from his forehead as Gwen grabbed a rag, dunking it quickly into a bucket of water gaius had sitting on the table.

"Alrighty then," Gwen said to herself as she gently dabbed the cloth on his forehead. The door swung open, creaking on its hinges as Gaius walked in, maroon colored robes sweeping the floor as a confused look flashed through his old eyes.

"What happened in the ten minutes I was gone?" Gaius asked, waddling over, taking the cloth from Gwen and tossing it aside. It landed with a wet plop somewhere on the floor of the other side of the room.

"Should I-?" Gwen asked, jabbing a thumb in its direction. Gaius shook his head.

"Never mind it," he said, "for now, help me figure out what happened?" Sighing, Gwen wrung hr hands before letting them fall idly in her lap.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, playing with the yellow fabric of her dress, "we were walking, standing at the fruit stand of the market and I felt soothing rub against my leg, so I thought maybe it was Merlin, then-"

"Merlin?" Gaius asked incredulously, "my dear, Merlin would never do that-" Gwen nodded.

"I realized that after hitting him a few times-"

"And that hurt!" Merlin interjected.

"- And then he suddenly fell in pain," Gwen ignored Merlin's comment, "saying that something bit him…." Gaius raised an eyebrow in question, reaching down with shaky, arthritic hands to unlace Merlin's boot, shaking it off his leg and letting it collapse to the floor. Gently, Gwen picked up the boot, stroking it absentmindedly as Gaius reached down to unroll the hem of Merlin's pant leg, then suddenly drawing his hand away.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, glancing at it.

"Something is wrong…" Gaius trailed off. Neither of them noticed the door creak open, a young girl slip into the room, crouching quickly behind the table as Gaius lifted his head, pushing himself up off the couch. Gwen let her eyes trail after the old man as he stopped in front of the table, opening a book that sat upon the wood, the leather old and frayed, notes sticking every which way out of its pages.

"Your medicine book?" Gwen asked. Gaius nodded, oblivious to the girl who sat under the table, wiggling her toes as dirt from the floor crept in between them, itching her skin.

"Yes," Gaisu answered, "I assume this has a cure. It seems like something followed you home."

"What? Like, an animal?"

"Yes," gaius sighed, flipping each page carefully, the paper thin in his hands.

"But how would you tell?" Gwen asked in disbelief, "there isn't any way…."

"I saw clawed hoof prints in the dirt as I walked in," Gaius explained, "meaning some sort of animal followed you home." _Claws?_ the girl thought, biting her lip to keep from saying anything, _maybe… my dragons? _Glancing down, she stared lovingly at the bunched up fabric in her hands, more specifically at the three blackis-gray eggs in her lap, one cracked open. Letting her eyes wander around the room, she saw the slim tail of scales slither underneath the couch the injured boy sat on. Of course, in her bout of happiness, she jumped up suddenly, rattling the egg in her lap and bumping her head, making the wood shake, much to Gwen and Gaius' surprise.

"What the…" Gwen said as the girl suddenly crawled out from under the table, making a dash for where Merlin sat. It was slightly difficult though, having to protect her eggs at the same time.

"Ahhh…..!" Merlin squeaked, jumping up, then immediately falling as he darted out of the girl's way, the girl herself diving to get her hand underneath eh couch, her thin fingers groping for whatever it was hat as underneath the seat. For one second, she was on the floor, the next she was being dragged into a sitting position, Gaius leering over her as Gwen and Merlin baked away, Gwen supporting Merlin as best she could.

"Get out of my way-" the girl said, trying to crawl past the old man, yelping with pain as he kicked her backwards. Her arms tensed as she clutched her eggs even tighter, trying her best to conceal them in the fabric of her blue dress.

"Gaius!" Gwen cried out, pointing to the floor. Slithering out from under the seat was a small…..

"Dragon!" the girl exclaimed, scuttling over to it excitedly, dirt staining her dress as she did so. Sun bounced off the scales, which were a deep scarlet, almost blood red- so dark they were almost black. With a big grin, she scooped the dragon back into her lap, much to the animal's surprise.

"Okay…. what is happening?!" Gwen shouted as they watched the dragon stare at the girl, the suddenly cuddle up to her like a babe suckling its mothers breast.

"I finally found you!" she said lovingly to it, pecking the top of its head with kisses, the baby dragon purring with happiness. Slamming the book shut, Gaius lifted it, tucking it under his arm. _She better not be looking for this_, he thought as he watched her play with the creature. it wasn't a medicine book, but a magic book, one he had given Merlin when h first arrived at Camelot.

"Merlin cleared his throat, catching the girl's attention at last, "Um, I don't mean to intrude on whoever this is, but…." he gulped, "what is that…?" Her blue eyes glared at th young warlock, going to clutch her pet protectively.

"I could ask you why my dragon is with you, no?" she countered. Merlin winced, noticing the scales digging into the skin on her arms, drawing blood as she hugged it tighter.

"Your dragon?" Gwen scoffed. The girl nodded.

"Yes, _my_ dragon," she stressed, "you don't see anyone else claiming it, do you?" Gwen shook her head.

"Well, no…" Gwen said uncomfortably, examining the girl's features. Her blue eyes were piercing and icy, concealing a somewhat loving nature underneath. Her full lips were pale pink, her skin a pale snow white, with high cheeks and flawless complexion. everything about her was slim, and her hair, which looked blond at first glance, Gwen saw was completely white like Gaius', as if she had years of age on her, yet she looked to be about sixteen years of age, not much younger then herself.

"So," the girl said, "how did you come to possess my drago-" her eyes widened with shock as gaius clamped a leathery hand over her mouth.

"Don't you know?!" he hissed at her. Impatiently, she pushed him away.

"Know what?" she asked haughtily.

"Those are illegal in Camelot!" Gaius said with bewilderment. The girl cocked her head- how could one ban dragons from flying free in the skies? To roam about as they please?

"Illegal?" she asked, "back home they are the most treasured things on Earth." Merlin and Gwen exchanged looks- she was definitely not from around the kingdom.

"Where are you from that allows dragons to survive?" Gaius asked.

"Westeros, of course," the girl grinned, "everyone knows Westeros is where dragons and humans thrive in peace!" Her face fell when the trip before had look sod awe and confusion on there faces, "S-surely you've heard…?" she faltered, stroking the scaly back of the dragon absentmindedly.

"I apologize, but no one in Camelot has heard of such a place," Gaius said as a look of sorrow befell her pretty face. She snapped her head up suddenly, "I'm in, Camelot, you say?" She said it strangley, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. Gaius nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I am Gaius, the court physician. This is Gwen, Lady Morgana's hand-maid," Gwen curtsied politely, a tad nervous that she was dealing with something illegal, punishable by death, Gaius continued, "and this is Arthur's manservant, Merlin."

"It is a pleasure…." she said, her eyes trained on the young wizard. _It seems he has dealt with dragons_, she thought, for even though he cowered, _he did less so then the other two. _Merlin cleared his throat uncomfortably, breaking eye contact.

"So," he piped up, "you are?"

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized, standing to her full height, which was not that much taller then Gwen, possibly a bit shorter as she bowed her head slightly, white hair falling in her face, "I am Daenerys Taragryn, Mother Of Dragons."

"Excuse me, what?" Gaius asked, cupping an ear.

"My name is Khaleesi Daenerys Taragryn, Mother Of Dragons," she repeated.

"Alright then," Gaius said with a nod, "do you know where you are?"

"You said this was Camelot, no?"

"And whose kingdom is this?"

"I… I do not know," she said, "my brother, Viserys, he dumped me here as soon s he got the chance." Gwen raised her brows. What kind of sibling would do that?

"Well, can you at least take a look at this?" Gaius asked, gesturing to Merlin as he hobbled over lifting the leg of his pants, revealing two small bite marks, the blood now trickling lazily, like water dripping from a faucet.

"Did Viserion do that?" Daenerys asked.

"I guess?" Merlin said, "if that's the name of your dragon?" Daenerys nodded.

"Well, I guess you would have to drain the wound of the venom, no?" Gwen suggested. Daenerys nodded in agreement, saying, "Although it doesn't look deadly, it is. You'll need to rest for a few weeks."

"H-how many weeks?" Merlin stuttered with a nervous laugh, his face going as pale as Daenerys' hair.

"Probably four at the least?" Daenerys said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I mean, the dragons don't usually bite someone unless they feel attracted, like when-"

"Like mating?!" Merlin cut off. She nodded, and Gwen couldn't help but stifle a laugh as vision squealed happily in Merlin's direction.

"What's so funny?!" Merlin asked incredulously. Gwen let it out, bursting into hoots and gales of giggles.

"When is the baby due, eh, Merlin?" Gaius joked, cracking a grin from Daenerys. Merlin groaned- this was not what he needed.

"Well, can we heal this or not?" he asked. Gaius nodded, guiding Merlin to the chair once more.

"Yes, Merlin, we will," he said, "but D-Daeneriu- Daene-"

"Daenerys," Daenerys said for him, ending his struggle of pronunciation.

"Yes, Daenerys, I'll need you and Gwen to stay here until we get this all sorted out." Gwen eyed the dragon warily as she and the newcomer took seats at the table, Daenerys watching with fascination as Gaius began mixing potions. _Just like a child,_ Gwen thought as she watched her blue eyes shine with amazement.

"Where did you live before coming here?" she asked Daenerys suddenly.

"Westeros," she said simply. Gaius finished mixing the potion, holding it out before him carefully as he waddled over to Merlin, having him take a sip. He sputtered, spitting half of it out.

"That is disgusting!" Merlin shouted.

"Well, you'll need it, so drink up!" Gaius ordered, Merlin complying reluctantly. Daenerys laughed as she watched Merlin gag down the potion.

"You should be lucky, having such a wonderful physician," she stated, "back home, we don't have this kind of supplies."

"Where did you live that you didn't have this kind of supplies?" Gwen asked, pressing even further, wary of her first answer.

"I told you, Westero-"

"Not Westeros, wherever tat is," Gwen cut her off, "did you live anywhere before Westeros?" Daenerys nodded, "I did, yes. Why?"

"Where?" she asked.

"The barren of the Dothraki Sea," Daenerys answered. Gwen cocked her head, looking to the other two for an answer- she had never heard of any of these places. Viserion yawned as it sat in Daenerys's lap, forced tongue flicking between sharp teeth.

"I think we need to have a talk with King Uther," Gaius mumbled.

"Who is that?" Daenerys asked, "is he going to take my dragons away?!" A sudden look of fear glinted in her bright blue eyes and she hugged her dragon closer to her chest, the eggs in her lap rattling. Merlin and Gwen exchanged looks.

"I think," Merlin said finally, "you should speak with his son first."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sped through the town, ignoring calls from his friends, fellow knights. He had checked the markets and Merlin- or Gwen, for that matter- was anywhere to be seen. That meant they ere only at one place- Gaius' chambers. He was panting as he slowed to a stop in front of the door, red cape getting tangled between his armor covered legs.

"You'll need it, so drink it!" he heard Gaius' voice through the wood, slightly muffled. He was about to knock when he heard a snap-_ was that the jaw of an animal?_ he thought, leaning his head closer to the musty wood.

"You're lucky, to have such a wonderful physician," came a voice- a female, although it didn't sound like Gwen at all. There was a certain command to it, somewhat demanding, yet light at the same time, "back home we don't have this kind of supplies" Arthur creased his brow, confused- who was in there with Merlin and Gaius?

"Where did you live that you didn't have this kind f supplies?" came Gwen's voice, sending a chill of relief through Arthur's body.

"I told you, Westero-"

"Not Westeros! Did you live anywhere else before Westeros?" Again, Arthur was confused- was Westeros a nearby kingdom? Was it even a kingdom at all? Arthur bit his lip, thinking, _Should I go in? _There was a tad bit more conversation, none of which Arthur found important until the mysterious girl said something that sent chills up ad down his spine.

"I lived in the barren of the Dothraki Sea."

_Dothraki Sea…?_ Arthur thought, the name sounding familiar. had Uther mentioned it that morning or yesterday? Racking his brain, he remembered his father saying something about someone coming to Camelot, one who lived far from the kingdom, not knowing of its existence for quite sometime…. _is this the visitor?_ he thought, raising a gloved hand to push open the door. Gaius and Merlin had sai something, but Arthur ignored it, wincing as the hinges creaked, the door swinging open and kicking up dust.

"Is he going to take my dragons?!" the girl cried as soon as he had opened the door, much to the prince's surprise, and to everyone else's.

"Prince Arthur!" Gaius exclaimed, suddenly full of sunshine, a big grin on his face. Confused, Gwen looked at Merlin, then the old man, suddenly breaking out into smiles themselves.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked condescendingly, "what is going on?"

"Oh, nothing!" Merlin explained giddily, "just, ah, catching up with an old friend is all!" At first, Arthur hadn't noticed Daenerys, so it was a bit of a surprise when he took a step forward, then suddenly found himself sprawled in the dirt, his servant and crush stifling laughter.

"I-I apologize…" said Daenerys, watching as the armored boy pushed himself up off the ground, dusting himself off as he stood.

"Wha-" he asked, then widened his eyes once he saw her, sitting not eh ground, Viserion in hand, "Please don't tell me that is what i think it is?" Daenerys coded her head- why was everyone so alarmed at the sight of her pets, her loyal subjects? _Well_, she thought with a shrug, _the young warlock did mention they were illegal here in Camelot. _

"Exactly what you think," Daenerys said, her eyes lit up with burning fires. Arthur stole a glance at the mewling create in Daenerys's arms as she drew herself up to her full height, which truly was not very tall, a defiant smirk playing on her lips.

"Y-you do know that, uh… that d-dragons…" Arthur stuttered, his face flushing red as he suddenly felt overcome with….well, he didn't know exactly, but he had never been flustered with any of his subjectts, save Gwen, whom he had an interest for.

"My dragons are what?" Daenerys spit, "illegal? Punishable by death?" Arthur nodded, licking his lips, "Well…. yes, exactly!" Gwen cocked her head, watching Arthur grumble and stammer his way through the explanation of Camelot's history with dragons, and this look of complete and utter boredom on Daenerys's face as she stroked her dragon with slender fingers, the sun getting cuahgt in strands of her white looking hair.

"And one question," Arthur cleared his throat, catching Daenerys's attention once more.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked sheepishly, "I mean, you hair-"

"What about my hair?" Daenerys said almost defensively, though less defensive then when she spoke lovingly of her dragons.

"It's…. completely white, like Gaius. And he's an old man," Arthur explained, "so how old are you?" Daenerys shrugged.

"Well, how old are you?" she retorted.

"All of us, we're at the ripe age of seventeen or eighteen," Arthur said for the three of them, then quickly added, "except Gaius, of course. I suspect him to be at least in his eighties."

"I'll have you know that I am soon to be sixteen years of age, having lived in Essos since I was but a child, leaving then to the barren of the Dothraki Sea at fourteen." Arthur nodded- he hadn't been anywhere outside Camelot in, well, his entire life, to be exact.

"So, what is your position, if I may ask?" Arthur queried. Merlin raised an eyebrow in question.

"Arthur, why would that matter?" Merlin asked.

"Because father sai something about someone com ing to stay for a while in Camelot, someone from some place called West-something…."

"Westeros!" Daenerys said suddenly. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he said, "how did you…?"

"My brother, Viserys, dump dmd here on his way to overthrow the young King Joffrey of Westeros," Daenerys explained.

"And how old is your brother?"

"He is nineteen by now,"Daenerys answered, "possibly in s early twenties. I haven't heard from him in a few days, since he dropped me here."

"Okay…." Arthur nodded, unsure of what to say. Here was a girl with white hair, who at sixteen years old, helped her brother plot the overthrow of a king and managed to live in the desert for a few years, meanwhile her brother ditched her in a strange kingdom with nothing but dragons. _Exciting_, Arthur thought forlornly, kicking up a cloud of dust with the toe of his steel boot.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked Arthur as he began to pace.

"Well, we'll have to have council with my father," Arthur began, "see if he'll-"

"Arthur, your father will accuse her of treason if he sees those dragons and she doesn't eve live here!" Arthur scoffed.

"No he won't!"

"Yes, he will, Arthur," Gwen said painstakingly, "I mean, are you really that daft? He almost ad me burned at the stake because of sorcery!" Daenerys watched as a look of worry flashed in Merlin's eyes- _so he is a warlock…_ she thought as the two went on.

"Yes, but you were saved-" Arthur protested.

"ll thanks to-" Merlin began, then stopped himself, coughing, "thanks to that old man who confessed, you know?" There was no way Arthur could know he had magic. None at all, as the Great Dragon had warned him.

"Anyway," Arthur said, sending s curious loo Merlin's way, "I'll have you talk to my father and we'll set up living quarters for you in the castle. How does that sound" Daenerys looked from Gwen, then to Merlin, then Gaius, sympathetic looks on all their faces.

"May it wait?" she asked, looking down lovingly at Viserion, who let his split tongue flick at her chin.

"Owning dragons is an important matter here in Camelot!" Arthur cried indignantly, "and you want it to wait?!" Daenerys shrugged.

"Well, my children haven't had anything to eat…." she trailed off.

"Children?!" Gaius suddenly exclaimed after being silent for most of the conversation. Daenrys snapped her head up, nodding. _Please, don't let a toddler be hiding among the books,_ he thought hopefully, his heart skipping a beat.

"Yes, my children," she said, gesturing to the dragon and the eggs she had sitting in the warmth between her thighs. Gaius and Gwen sighed with relief that she and meant dragons-

"But unfortunately," Daenerys added, "I did have a miscarriage or two on the way here. I am currently trying to heal while keeping my dragons in check." Gaius paled. Everyone else was silent, amazed by the fact that she already tried, not even married. _That is absolutely disgusting_, Gwen thought, _but so heartbreaking a the same time… _

"Arthur!" she piped up, "please, let her stay at my home!" Arthur narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"But-"

"Listen! I am a woman, I know what a woman needs," Gwen said harshly, "I'll take care of her while you set up whatever council you need with your father, alright?"

"But how-"

"My father will help," Gwen explained, "as will Merlin and Gaius." She turned hopefully to the two men who had looks of disbelief on their faces, then suddenly smiled, nodding in agreement once Gwen glared at them.

"Yeah, totally!" Merlin agreed, wincing as a sudden pain shot up his leg.

"Oh…. alright then…." Arthur said, exiting with confusion. Once the door slammed shut, he realized: he had never bothered to get a name from the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrion Lannister waddled his way through the crowd, sword banging against his thigh as he walked. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the sun heated his scalp, making him sweat under the armor. _Where is she?!_ he thought in a slight panic, whipping his head this way and that to try and see if he could notice her bare feet and the hem of the blue dress she wore. One minute they had been walking together, the next she had run after her dragon once it had spotted food, leaving him to fend for himself in the markets. Surely, Daenerys Taraegryn was going to be the death of him. She was always so stiff when it came to her dragons, they were like children to her.

"Excuse me!" he shouted in disbelief as he was suddenly pushed roughly aside, a few lanky teenagers in what looked to be peasant garb shoved their way past him. Of course, they didn't notice him and went right on with whatever had them occupied. Rolling his eyes, he prodded on, squinting at feet and trying his best to get a look at faces and hair, for there was no mistaking Daenerys's white mane. As soon as he started making his way again, his stomach growled, and loudly. _Shit_, Tyrion thought, _I didn't bother eating anything! _Looking around, he spotted a fruit vendor, the red delicious apples and ripe mangoes that sat on the stand looking like a pile of gold from a treasure chest. Quickly, he made his way over, standing patiently in front of the vendor, waiting for her to notice him.

"Ahem," Tyrion cleared his throat as the woman finally looked up, "I would like to pur-"

"What is it you need today, sir?" she said to the air above him. Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"I was just about to-"

"I was wondering if you have any grapes?" said a voice from behind- or above, depending on how the situation was seen. Tyrion groaned, holding his complaining stomach. this always happened whenever he went anywhere to buy necessities, whether it was food or weapons, it didn't matter.

"excuse m, but you do notice I'm standing here?!" he said angrily, turning around to glare at the man behind him, the sun burning in his face as he squinted u at the man, the rays of light looking like a halo around his shaggy brown hair that brushed his shoulders.

"Oh! I do apologize, sir!" he said somewhat jokingly, "I didn't notice you there for a second!" Tyrion heard the vendor try to stifle a laugh and he sent a glare her way.

"Do you even know who i am?" he said demandingly as he turned back to the man. The man shrugged, fiddling with his red cape that hung about his shoulders.

"Do you know who I am?" he countered with a laugh. Tyrion sneered.

"Arrogant just like my nephew," he accused, then muttered under his breath, "the mewling quim, he has no right to the throne…" A look of worry came across the strangers face.

"Why do you speak of the humble Prince in such a way?' he asked, trying his best to be polite.

"Humble Prince?" Tyrion scoffed, "don't you mean tyrannical King?!" The woman had closed shop, drawing down the shade of the awning, leaving the two men standing in the middle of the road. The man narrowed his eyes.

"I'll have you know that speaking in such a manner about the King or his heir could result in your death, little man," he warned, leaning down so he as face to face. The bright red cape shifted to reveal glittering chain mail underneath.

"His heir?" Tyron questioned boldly, "the King is nay but thirteen years of age. There is no possible way he could have already produced an heir!"

"Thirteen?" the knight asked, "the king is in his late fifties, I suspect! It's his son, he's at least seventeen by now!" Now it was Tyrion's turn to be surprised- Westeros was in bad shape, if they had allowed a thirteen year old the throne. Coughing, Tyrion asked, 'Pray tell, where am i?"

"Why, you're in Camelot!" the man boomed, seining his arms to gesture at the supposed grandeur around him. Tyrion nodded, _Of course we had to land in another kingdom…. _

"I thank you," Tyrion said, suddenly remembering why he was running around the markets: the Khaleesi, Daenerys the Stormborn. Nodding politely, Tyrion said, "I really must be going now, I've seem to have lost my companion-"

"A lady friend?" the man cooed, raising an eyebrow. Tyrion blushed. He would never ever thing of the Khaleesi of the Dothraki in that way. _Besides_, he thought, _I have Shae. _

"Not in… not in that way," Tyrion explained, "she contacted me asking met o escort her safely to Westeros, but we did not realize Camelot was on he way-"

"Where is your friend from, that Camelot is on the way to this Westeros?" the knight asked.

"She resides in the barren of the Dothraki Sea," Tyrion raised an eyebrow as the man's eyes widened in shock- had he heard of it then?

"The Prince mentioned visitors coming from that area," he explained, "although in truth, none of us had heard of it before." Tyrion nodded.

"Is that why you got defensive over the matter of the King?" He nodded.

"I'm Gwaine, by the way," the man said, holding out a hand, "Knight of the Round Table in Prince Arthur's court." Nodding, Tyrion had to stand on his toes in order to shake his hand.

"Lord Tyrion, House of Lannister, the Right hand of King Joffrey of the Iron Throne," Tyrion introduced himself. Gwaine scoffed as they let go, "Lord, did you say?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"But- you're an imp!" Gwaine proclaimed.

"Yes, I get that a lot," Tyrion joked, "but in Westeros, my family is a family of power and wealth. 'Her me roar!' is the motto we live by."

"I don't think Camelot's King has a motto," Gwaine mumbled.

"Pity, for they truly are grew pieces of advice when needed," Tyrion rumbled.

"If you have a Prince," Tyrion said, "who is the king?"

"King utter, Arthur's father," Gwained said as he started walking, waving the dwarf over to follow, adding, "Would you like to see the court?"

"By all means," Tyrion agreed, "so Arthur is not yet King? Is he at least married?" Back home, he had been married by the age of fourteen, which was not uncommon in Westeros.

"Married?"

"Yes. Is he?"

"Well, no," Gwaine smiled nervously, "marriage is proposed a the age of twenty at the least."

"Strange," Tyrion pondered, "I myself was wed at fourteen, which is a perfect age for fruition, no?" As they walked, many stared, a child pointing Tyrion out to its mother. _Don't let it get to you, Tyrion_, he thought to himself, _you are a Lannister. Lannisters do not get embarrassed! _

"Does your kingdom always have such strange customs?" Gwaine inquired as they entered the courts, passing under the arch of to white stone towers, flag s waving proudly, red clog baring a gold lion.

"That sigil," he said, pointing it out, "it is similar to mine."

"The lion?" Gwaine said, "it represents courageousness among men. That we are brave in times of trouble and need." Tyrion nodded- the meanings were eerily similar, although the lion on Camelot's flag had gold framing behind it.

"So, your companion?" Gwaine broke through the imp's thoughts, "who is it? I can help you find her if need be."

"I should be able to find her," Tyrion said, "for her appearance is not one someone forgets."

"So she is beautiful?"

"For a teenager, beautiful is not exactly the term you would use, more like, strange," Tyrion explained. Two knights walked by, waving to Gwaine and giving Tyrion curious glances. Gwaine noticed, but kept silent. He didn't want to offend him, and they were getting off on such good terms too.

"How old is she?"

"Her name-day is coming soon, I suspect," Tyrion prattled on.

"Name day?" said a voice behind them, making the two jump, "don't you mean birthday?" Turning, Gwaine broke into a wide grin, clapping the young Prince Arthur on the back, then giving him a nod, a slight bow of his head.

"Gwaine," Arthur greeted curtly.

"Arthur, your Grace," Gwaine replied, the silly grin plastered to his lips. Tyrion looked him up and dan. The boy was certainly muscular, there was no doubt about it. And he had looks: a full pair of soft pink lips, beautifully framed bones in his face and overall build, blue eyes, and hair that looked as if it were woven from the sun itself, it was so blond.

"So this is the fabled Prince Arthur?" Tyrion asked.

"That I am," Arthur said, hands on his his defiantly, "and you are?"

"Lord Tyrion, House of Lannister, the Right Hand of King Joffrey of the Iron Throne," Tyrion said almost robotically, as if he had said his title each day to anyone he's met.

"So…. Lord Lannister," Arthur said awkwardly, "what is a name-day?"

"A name-day is one that a child such as yourself would call a birthday," Tyrion explained.

"Me? A child? What about you, you're so… so…." Arthur trailed off when Gwaine gave him a look that told him to not mention his height.

"I know you are shaking your head, Knight Gwaine," Tyrion said with a roll of his eyes, "so I beg you please stop because I know what I am. An imp. A dwarf, if you want to be kind about it." Gwained was sheepish, his face turning scarlet from embarrassment. _Wow_, Arthur thought, _he's pretty up front about his condition._

"I was just telling your Knight of my companion whom I was traveling with," Tyrion went on, "we have split up, as you can see, and it is very important we get to Westeros-"

"Westeros?!" Arthur interrupted, "that is the third time I've heard that name, I swear-"

"-So you've seen her?" Tyrion asked in a rush, "the Khaleesi?" Arthur cocked his head.

"Is that some sort of creature?" he asked. Tyrion sighed.

"it is my companion's title," Tyrion explained.

"Title?"

"Yes. It means Queen in Dothraki," Tyrion said, "her Khal, or king I suppose, was killed. She rules the people of the Dothraki herself, and at such a young age." _So the visitor is a queen_, Arthur thought, _maybe….?_ He shook his head, pushing the thought away. There was no possible way the girl he saw in the physicians chambers could be a queen. She was too young, for starters. And she had no idea what the laws were in other kingdoms, so she probably didn't associate with other kings and queens often. Clearing his throat, Arthur said, "Well, what does this queen-"

"Khaleesi," Tyrion corrected bluntly, "you will use the proper form when speaking of her." Arthur nodded.

"Right, Khaleesi, what does she look like?" Gwaine let out a booming laugh that surprised them both.

"The imp said she looks strange, sire," Gwaine answered for Tyrion.

"As in?" Arthur raise an eyebrow in question, "come on, elaborate for me, please."

"She has skin as white as snow itself," Tyrion said, "her eyes are purple- not uncommon in the Taraegryn line- and her hair-"

"Let me guess," Arthur said, "is as golden as the sun and as soft as the under skin of a lamb?"

"Golden hair?" Tyrion let out a chuckle, "no, young Prince, golden hair is a distinctive trait of the House Baratheon/Lannister, family of the Iron Throne." Iron Throne? Arthur thought with confusion as the dwarf continued, "no, the Khaleesi's hair is white, lacking any pigment whatsoever."

"But that would mean she is old in her years," Gwaine chimed in with shock, "you said yourself that she was soon to be sixteen years of age, no?"

"I did mention this, yes," Tyrion said. _White hair, pale skin…. _Arthur's thoughts churned as he then asked, "When you were traveling, was she wearing a blue dress? No shoes? Tyrion was taken aback.

"Y-yes," he stammered, "do you know where she will be?"

"Guienevere, the Lady Morgana's hand maid, she's taken her in while Is et up council with my father."

"Where does this Guienevere live?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't know. But i suspect my servant does," Arhur answered, "for now though, would you care for a room in the castle? it's surely more comfortable then anywhere else in the kingdom." Tyrion glanced at the broadened white stone towers, then back at the expectant faces of Gwaine and Arthur.

"I guess it will have to do," he said with reluctancy.

"I'll have Merlin set up a guest room for you then," Arthur said uncomfortably, noticing the hesitation in Tyrion's voice- what was so bad about his castle? Nodding, Tyrion addled beside Arthur as Gwaine ran ahead, making sure the Knights of the Round Table knew they had a guest.


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys walked into the small shack hesitantly, watching Gwen finish some tidying up of the place. She let her hands run over the cool wood of the door frame, flinching when she pricked her finger. Sucking on it, she let her eyes wander, taking in the low to average ceiling height, the dirt of the floor. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table, a decorative jug housing flowers as it sat atop it. A single window was on the wall, letting in a wide beam of light, letting shadows dance on the floor. Stroking the scaly neck of vision, she stepped inside, leaving the door open.

"Oh, you already hurt yourself," Gwen worked as she turned to look at her, ushering her to the couch, a lumpy gray thing that was pushed up against the wall, sitting under the window. Daenerys shook her head reluctantly.

"Really, I'm fine…" she said, letting out a small pop as Gwen removed the finger from her mouth, saliva dripping too her chin. Carefully, Gwen inspected it, then with her long nails pulled out a sliver of wood that looked to be at least three inches long, much to her surprise.

"Splinter," she murmured to herself, "I told Daddy to fix the doorframe, I did…!" Flicking the thing onto the floor, she bustled into the kitchen, leaving footprints in the dust. Daenerys pecked the top of Viserion's head with a quick kiss, the animal squeaking absentmindedly, flicking a forked tongue between its lips.

"I know it isn't a castle," she said lovingly to the dragon as Gwen came back into the living room, "but it will have to do for now." The eggs in her lap clinked as they shifted, vision nuzzling its head against her neck.

"Wow," Gwen said, placing a cup on the table, "it seems to really love you." Daenerys sent a small smile her way.

"I represent a mother figure to them," she said with a sigh, "I'm all they have left." Gwen cast her eyes down to stare at her lap, her fingers playing with the cuffs of her sleeves.

"I know how you feel," Gwen sympathized, "my father is all I have left as well." Daenerys pursed her lips.

"Where is your mother?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to cause grief with someone she and just met. Sighing, gwen wiped at tears that were beginning to form.

"My mother died when I was a little girl," she gasped, feeling the tears come, her body hunched as if she were about to start crying at any moment.

"I apologize," Daenerys said, "I didn't know…"

"It's alright, really," Gwen shook her head, "I mean, I have my father, and Gaius, Merlin…," she began to blush as she added, "And I have Arthur as well…."

"The prince?" Daenerys asked. Gwen nodded, a smile stretching across her face.

"it is a wonderful thing you have here," Daenerys said, "you are very lucky." Gwen nodded with a chuckle, saying, "I know. So I really shouldn't be so down about it. I mean, you've done so much more then me and you're not even sixteen yet-"

"We aren't talking about me," Daenerys said briskly, her shoulders tensing. Gwen cocked her head, curls shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?' she asked as the girl began rocking back and forth in her seat, humming a tune she didn't recognize. The dragon, _Viserion was its name, I think_, Gwen thought- began squeaking, quietly at first but then rising an octave, although Gwen didn't know why at first, just watching the pained look come across Daenerys' face, biting her lip until it bled.

"Daenrys…." Gwen warned cautiously reaching a hand out to soothe her, rub her back gently. As soon as Gwen's nails brushed her skin lightly, Daenerys jumped with a gasp, sliding over, just out of Gwen's reach, her arms wrapped so tight around the dragon the poor thing looked as if it were about to suffocate, barely letting out the smallest of roars. of course, th Khaleesi was oblivious, her mind reeling with memories f her brother, her abuser. of her dear Khal, her beloved Drogo, being exiled…

"Everything was ripped away from me…." she mumbled incoherently as Gwen reach dove and loosened her grip not eh animal, the thing sighing with relief almost, smoke blowing in clouds from its nose as it regained its breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwen asked gently.

"Viserys…. my husband…." Daenerys said, more to herself then Gwen. the name had sounded familiar to Gwen. She knew Daenerys had mention fit back at Gaius' chambers, not remembering who it was to her. Gwen sat on the couch beside, going to give her a hug, jumping back suddenly when Daenerys let out a piercing wail, "no place to run! No place to live! Exile! I've been exiled from my people!"

"Alright, alright!" Gwen tried shushing her between gulps and sniffles.

"Guienevere…" Daenerys sniffed, "i thank you for letting me stay. As well as my dragons…" Nodding, she let Daenerys lean against her.

"It is my pleasure, Daenerys," Gwen said with a smile, "after all, you're the most interesting hing to happen to Camelot in, well, a while." Daenerys looked up at her, all child like innocence, hiding a hard demeanor underneath as she asked, "Really?"

"Truly," Gwen confirmed. Wiping her nose, Daenerys sat up, the eggs in her lap clinking as they rolled around between her legs.

"Well, once I overthrow King Jofrey and claim the Iron Throne, the house of Taeragryn will remember you greatly. I trust we will be in touch for years to come."

"I guess that sounds nice," Gwen said, smiling with newfound excitement- it wasn't everyday you became friends with a queen who was not only younger then you, but whose country allowed dragons to roam free. _Wait…_ she thought, _if Westeros is allowed to house dragons, do they have magic there as well? _Daenerys furrowed her brows as a look of determination was etched into Gwen's features.

"What is it?' she asked.

"I was just thinking…." Gwen trailed off, then said, "if you have dragons in Westeros, does that mean you also have magic?"

"What do you think?!" Daenerys scoffed, laughing as she wiped stray mucus from her nose, her tears drying, "of course we have magic!"

"How exciting it must be," Gwen said, "to know those who can control the elements, bend things to their will…"

"Well, i must tell you," Daenerys cleared her throat as she realized the magic she was talking about was completely different from that in Westeros, "the magic i've heard is used in Westeros isn't really that kind of magic." Her friend's face fell as she heard this, "What do you mean?"

"It isn't the kind of magic you're thinking of," Daenerys said, "we really use it to tell the future or prophecies what is to come."

"Oh," Gwen said somewhat disappointed, "it still is exciting!" And to Gwen it truly was: as far as she knew, magic in Camelot was banned for over twenty years after King Uther's wife was killed by a witch. Along with magic, all the dragons had been killed, except for one, which was supposedly chained up underneath the castle, kept as an example of some sort. What example, she didn't know, but the idea of being able to freely express your opinion and practice what you like was astounding, she felt giddy just thinking about it. Takig a deep breath, Daenerys licked her lips nervously.

"Gwen," she said, breaking through Gwen's thoughts, "i was wondering about something."

"Yes, yes, what?' gwen said, coming back to reality.

"On my way to Westeros, I had contacted a friend of mine who lived there. I asked him to accompany me to Westeroes, so he agreed and traveled to the Dothraki Sea to make sure i get there safely."

"Well, that's nice," Gwen said complacently as Daenerys continued, "he agreed to help me overthrow King Joffrey, and unbeknownst to us, camelot was on the way. Of course, my brother came along, and the caravan left this morning without us- which was Visery's' doing, of course. He always did things like that when we were kids." Gwen widened her eyes.

"Then what a terrible companion to have!" she cried in shock. Daenerys shook her head suddenly, realizing that Gwen had the wrong idea entirely.

"No! No, Viserys is my brother!" she protested, "Tyrion was the companion i contacted!"

"Tyrion?" the nae sounded foreign on Gwen's tongue, playing with vowels an syllables. Daenerys nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Tyrion Lannister, Right Hand of King Joffrey Baratheon/Lannister of the Iron Throne."

"So they're related?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. Tyrion does not like his nephew's decisions, so he agreed to help me overthrow him. The Lannister family is a family of wealth and power, and they will do anything to sustain it for themselves." Gwen wrinkled her nose- Joffrey didn't sound very nice, just by the overall family description.

"So Tyrion is Joffrey's uncle?' Gwen clarified for herself. Daenerys nodded, "And he'll kill in an instant. He's addicted to the flow of blood, the power that comes with taking another's life, bending everyone to his will, even his own mother, his betrothed." Gwen creased her brow with worry and sympathy.

"Arranged marriage?"

Daenerys nodded, "it isn't uncommon to marry at the age of thirteen in westerns. I myself was married at fourteen, sold by Viserys as a wife in trade for an army to protect the people." _So that's what she meant when she mentioned a miscarriage earlier_, Gwen thought, _she had lost her and her husband's child. _

The door creaked suddenly, the two girls snapping their heads in its direction as it creaked open. Immediately, Daenerys folded the cloth of her dress over the eggs in her lap, wildly searching for a place to hide Viserion, finally pushing him under the couch just as the door swung fully open to reveal a tall lumbering man.

"Daddy!" Gwen feigned surprise, as her father put down a stack of logs he had been holding. Pushing herself up, Gwen wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her father's hands uncurling from fists to loving hands as he did the same.

"My dear daughter," he said with a smile, "how was the Lady Morgana today?"

"Oh, she was fine as always," Gwen said nonchalantly, "sends her regards as well." Daenerys bit her lip. Gwen's father was a tall man, large muscles adorning his body, his clothes straining against them, looking as if they were about to rip at any moment. Just looking at his large hands made her think of Drogo, how he would always embrace her lovingly…..

"Oh!" Gwen's father said in real surprise as he finally noticed Daenerys sitting on the couch, wiping newfound tears away, "Gwen, who might your guest be?" Daenerys looked at her lap shyly, absentmindedly petting her dragon eggs through the folds of her blue dress, hoping he couldn't see them.

"Right!" Gwen exclaimed, "my guest! Father, this is my friend, coming to town for a few days." Nodding, Daenerys stood up artfully, holding the eggs as one would hop their stomach while with child.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet any of my daughter's friends," her father said, reaching out a hand to shake. Daenerys looked at it warily, noticing how similar it looked to Drogo's hand.

"What is it?" Gwen's dad joked, "cat got your tongue?" Gwen looked at Daenerys, then at her father.

"How about you sit dow for a while, alright?" Gwen suggested to her, then to her father, "Daddy, is it alright if she stays for a few days? Lady Morgana couldn't find any spare guest rooms at the castle." Gwen winked at Daenerys and she smiled. She knew she and not met this lady Morgana at the castle, but she was grateful for the cover up.

"Fine by me," he said, then to Daenerys, "you're free to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, sir," Daenerys said nervously.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you!" Gwen complained as she pulled up a chair of her father, "father, this is Daenerys Taeragryn, Daenerys, this is my father."

"What an interesting name!" Gwen's father commented, grunting as he bent into the chair. Nodding. Daenerys bit her lip. As a child, her only friend had been her brother, so it was slightly awkward thats he was meeting someone else's guardian for the first time. She opened her mouth to speak, but Viaerion suddenly squeaked, slightly muffled from underneath the couch. Quickly clapping a hand over her mouths eh apologized.

"No need to apologize, Daenerys-" her father began.

"Khaleesi," Daenerys interrupted him. He gave Gwen a confused look, and she retaliated with one of nervous apology.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

"My title," Daenerys explained.

"Oh," he said, "like, a Lord or Lady?" Daenerys nodded, thankful that Viserion was now silent.

"A little higher up then that, father," Gwen said, playing with the lace on the cuffs of her sleeves nervously. Daenerys gave her a pained look- did she really have to bring that up?!

"I don't understand," Gwen's father shook his head, "what does Khaleesi mean?" Gulping, Daenerys gave Gwen a look that cried for help.

"Go on, tell him," Gwen encouraged with a shrug of her shoulders, "it's alright." Sighing, Daenerys licked her lips before announcing, "In Dothraki, Khaleesi is the term for Queen. Khal is the word for the male counterpart, King." At this, Gwen's father was in complete and utter shock- a queen was staying in his home! A queen was friends with his daughter! Looking at the girl sitting in front of him, he would never have guessed that she was queen. _For one, she looks young_, he thought, _although she does have white hair, like Gaius…._ he let out a gasp, thinking, _does she use magic to keep herself looking young?! _

"What is it, Daddy?" Gwen piped up.

"Miss Daenerys, I'm wondering, how old are you?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Your hair is white, but you don't look to be older then about fifteen years old!" he sputtered ecstatically.

"Well, white hair is a common trait among the Taeragryn house, and it is true, My sixteenth name day is approaching as we speak."

"That's a birthday, father," Gwen clarified for him. Nodding, he rubbed his chin, amazed with the fact that someone so young could become a queen and have whit hair at the same time.

"Well," he clapped his hands together, "it is most definitely an honor to have you here, Daeneys!" A smile kept onto his face, eyes crinkling at the corners. Getting up, he placed his hands on his hips, nodding, "I guess we'll have to find you a room to sleep in, no?" Daenerys shook her head.

"No, no, this is fine" she said, petting the couch.

"That is most definitely not fine," Gwen's dad said, "as long as a queen is staying in my house, she will have a comfortable bed to sleep in. I must warn you though, this house is not going to be as lavish as the castle you live in back ho-" He stopped short when Daenerys let out a sudden moan, her body becoming wracked with sobs. Hurriedly, Gwen sat beside her, wrapping her in a hug, swaying gently from side to side as Daenerys stained the shoulder of her dress with tears and snot.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Gwen's father stammered out as the two broke apart from the embrace.

"It is unbecoming of the Khaleesi to cry," Daenerys said, "I do apologize…. it's just…."

"Her home is a very touchy subject at the moment," Gwen said for her, "and don't especially mention the Dothraki, alright?"

"Why?"

"My hu-husband…" Daenerys blubbered, "my moon and stars….." Gwen stroked her white hair, shushing her to calm down, that everything was alright._ Husband?_ Gwen's father thought, _what does she mean by that? _Getting up, Gwen led her father into the kitchen, saying, "If I explain, you must promise not to make fun of her, alright?"

"You know I would never chastise another's life choices Gwen," her father said, "now please explain because I am very confused about all this."

"Well," Gwen began, biting her nail, "she was exiled from her people- Don't interrupt!- her brother sold her to a warrior tribe as a trophy wife in exchange for an army to protect the people. Of course, they fell in love, which was wonderful, but they lived in the middle of the barren of the Dothraki Sea- trust me, i've never heard of it either- and now she's here because she and her friend, someone named Tyrion Lannister want to overthrow King Joffrey of the Iron Throne in Westeros to claim it as hers." She finished with a little huff, not realizing she had run out of breath. In the meantime, her father had a very strange look on his face, a mix of confusion and astonishment all in one.

"I don't know how to react to that one," her father shook her head. Gwen nodded in agreement, "I know- i still can't wrap my head around it! But there-"

"How old was she when she was married?" he asked.

"Thirteen or fourteen, I can't remember, but that isn't the point-"

"Children?" he asked. She had been carrying her stomach carefully.

"I believe she said she had two- one a miscarriage, another murdered. But father-"

"That's terrible," he commented thoughtfully, his voice full of wonder.

"Yes, it is terrible, but father, there's something amazing I need to tell you!"

"What would that be?" he asked, watching a child-like gleam enter his daughter's eyes, thinking, _After that depressing story, this better be good! _

"in Westeros, they practice magic!" she squealed.

"But magic is illegal in Camelot!" her father said, "surely she knows this? Does she practice it herself?"

"I don't know if she practices herself, but I informed her, although heir magic isn't the same as maid here, they really only use it for telling the future or prophecies, you know?" Now she was on a roll, not wanting to stop. Just speaking the magical word mad eyer heart race, blood pump loudly in her ears as it ran through her veins. Her father, meanwhile, nodded, trying his best to take it all in, for it sounded very bizarre to be true at all.

"I see…." he said warily, not so sure he wanted the girl to live there anymore.

"Oh! There's one more thing!" Gwen added, "you know how she was holding her stomach when you came in?" He nodded, "I thought she was with child."

"Well, she isn't, so there isn't anything messy to deal with," Gwen assured him, "but those in her lap, they're eggs." Her father opened his mouth to speak, but Gwen stopped him, "No, not chicken eggs, father, they're _dragon_ eggs! Can you believe that?! They let dragons roam freely and practice magic in westerns, it all sounds so amazing!" His heart suddenly caught in his chest- what would happen if the king found out he was housing someone who illicitly raised dragons and possibly practiced magic? He gulped- the king would throw Gwen and himself in the dungeon for treason, get executed by morning, that's what!

"What is it, Daddy?' Gwen asked worriedly.

"Are those eggs hatched?" he asked nervously.

"Well, on elf them is, but-" she began, her father cutting her off, "One of them?! She has multiples?!"

"Only three!" Gwen raised her hands defensively, "honesty, daddy, it isn't a problem dn she didn't train them to kill-"

"How do you know that?!" her father exclaimed, "she could be a murderer for all we know!"

"If she was a murderer don't you think we'd be dead by now?!" Gwen shot back, cosign her arms triumphantly when his face fell, devoid of an answer. Sighing, Gwen plopped down into a seat at the kitchen table, "Please, father. Yu cannot tell anyone about this." Nodding, he rubbed his chin. It was going to be very difficult in the few days to come, that he was sure of.


	6. Chapter 6

"Father, i implore you to speak with this woman!" Arthur pleaded, chain mail clonking as he followed King Uther out of the Throne Room. Uther shook his head distastefully.

"Arthur, you know that I cannot do that!" Uther said condescendingly.

"And why not?!" Arthur retorted, "she simply wants back what is hers and she needs help!"

"Taking back a throne- any throne, for that matter- is a difficult process, Arthur, did I not teach you anything?" he stressed, footsteps echoing in the cavernous room as they entered the halls.

"I know that, but the Khaleesi-"

"And what does that svn mean?" Uther cut him off.

"In her language it means Queen, father," Arthur explained. A few servants walking by gave them strange looks, tun quickly scuttled past, making sure they weren't noticed by the king. "And she has been able to survive in the desert since the age of fourteen-"

"Then let her stay in the desert!" Uther bellowed.

"- and she has built an extremely powerful empire on which we may be able to rely on in the future!" Arthur finished, yelling over his fathers insistences, "if we help her, we may be rewarded greatly!" There was a sudden twinkle int eh old man's eye. If he was able to create an alliance with this woman, then Camelot may be able to be restored, free of magic and all its evils…

"I guess it can't be helped," Uther sighed, agreeing reluctantly, "When shall she be here?"

"She is already here, father," Arthur said, "she arrived earlier today and is staying with Lady Morgana's servant." utter noticed the slight blush on his son's face when he said this, knowing that the two had a romantic connection. Uther shrugged it off, thinking, _boys ail be boys, after all. _

"Call for her immediately then," utter ordered. Bowing, a big grin broke onto Arthur's face.

"Right away father," he said ecstatically, running out of the castle to tell Gwen- she would be so happy! And the look on Daenerys's face would surely be one worth seeing as well, there was no doubt about it. There was a nagging sensation in his brain that told Arthur he and forgotten some important piece of information, but he shrugged it off. It would have to wait for when his father and the Khaleesi met.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrion gazed wondrously round the castle, admiring the red flags that blew lazily in the wind, the gold lion decorations catching the sunlight with each flap. The stone wall was cold against his hands as he ran his fingers alone git, walking straight for the throne room, as Gwaine had instructed him to do so- apparently it was the only way to get council with the King.

Once in the Throne room, Tyrion was immediately unimpressed- a large cavernous room it was, but it was so bare, unadorned that it made the chamber of the Iron Throne look like a party. Windows of stained glass let colors fly in every direction, and alone in the center of the pom sat a luxurious, if not simple throne, the wood encased with gold, the red velvet plumped to perfection.

"I see you like the throne," came the King's voice, making the dwarf jump.

"I tis na honor to see you, My Lord," Tyrion said discreetly with a small nod of his head.

"And who might you be?" King Uther demanded, hs eyes turned down on the imp in cold determination- why, tyrion had no idea.

"I am Lord Tyrion of House Lannister, right Hand of King Joffrey of the Iron Throne," Tyrion repeated his title for what seems to be the third time that day. Nodding, utter strode over to the throne, his boots clapping thunderously against the wooden floor, dust being kicked up in his wake. Taking a seat, he gripped the arms of the chair tightly, a if he were protecting something dear to him- which he was.

:You believe I am to tai the Throne from ou?" Tyrion questioned, then shook his head.

"We all have something to protect, Lord Lannister," Uther said, "and for me, that is the throne." Tyrion nodded, getting annoyed by his arrogance.

"True words, my liege, spoken like a Lannister," Tyrion commented, "I have come to ask for help."

"What help is it you need?" Uther eyed the Imp warily, uncomfortable by the smirk the dwarf so easily wore when speaking of such trivial things like power and help.

"My companion and I- Khaleesi Daenerys Stormborn Taraegryn- need to get back to Westeros to help her reclaim the Iron throne, which is currently in my family's possession." Uther node,d his mind flashing back to what Arthur had told him. _This must be the same Khaleesi my son spoke of_, he thought as Tyrion went on, "We stopped here along the way, after the Khaleesi's brother ditched us and stole out caravan. We need safe passage back to Westeros."

"Is that all you need?" utter asked. Tyrion nodded.

"Yes, your Grace," he said, giving a small bow. As he turned to leave, Uther called after him, "I do have one question."

"Of course, your Grace."

"If your family possesses this Iron Throne yo speak of, why would you try to give it away to some desert-dweller?"

"Because sit is not rightfully mine to possess," Tyrion answered, "and how is it yu have knowledge of the Khaleesi's living arrangements?" Uther smirked, chuckling.

"My son explains fit to me," Uther said.

"I see," Tyrion muttered, "and i have met your son earlier. He is your only heir, correct?" utter nodded.

"This is true," utter confirmed.

"Well, I would like to give you and your son some advice on ruling a kingdom, if you don't mind," tyrion said, clasping his hands patiently behind his back, the leather material rubbing against the skin of his small hands.

"Proceed," Uther sid with a nod.

"When you play the Game of Thrones," Tyrion cleared his throat, "you either win or you die."

"Well, what about the middle ground? The neutral party?" Tyrion laughed, a sound that echoed in the chamber, bouncing against the walls.

"Your Grace, there is no middle ground," he said simply, "I bid you good day." Turning, he exited the throne room, leaving utter to ponder exactly what he meant.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Tyrion Lannister had exited the room, Uther rubbed his chin. What exactly had the imp meant when he said there was no middle ground? He let his eyes wander, resting on the extravagant stained glass, the different colors a sea of rainbows dancing across the floorboards.

"Is that you, Arthur?" Uther said, still looking at the colors as someone walked in- Morgana, his ward. Her black hair was curled at the ends, reaching her waist. Her blue eyes were striking, looking as if they matched the soft blue of her dress, which rested against her pale skin like waves rolling over the shore of the beach.

"No, my Lord, it is I, Morgana," she said, curtsying politely as he turned to face her, a loving smile on his face.

"Well, how do you fare today?" Uther asked.

"I'm well, I thank you," Morgana said politely, "I was wondering, did you call a council today?"

"i just got out of a meeting, why?"

"I was just wondering because i saw the strangest looking man walk out of here just now-" Morgana began to explain. Uther raised a hand, silencing her.

"That was Lord Tyrion Lannister of Westeros, Morgana," Uther explained, "a visitor with his companion, the Khaleesi." Morgana raised an eyebrow, confused- what did that mean?

"Khaleesi, your liege?" she questioned hesitantly. Uther sighed. It sounded extremely foreign when said out loud, he realized.

"It means Queen in Dothraki," Uther explained with a sigh, "and Arthur has bid me council with this woman." Morgana smiled, her teeth pearls against the rosy pink of her lips.

"An alliance then?" she asked, "but that's wonderful! We'll be able to learn so many things-"

"Morgana, it is not wonderful," Uther cut her off harshly, "for one, I have no idea where her kingdom is. Second, I don't know if her kingdom allows the use of magic."

"But why does that matter?" Morgana asked, a flash of sadness in her blue eyes.

"You know why, Morgana," Uther said grimly, his mouth a thin line on his face.

"That happened tenth years ago," Morgana protested, "if you make an alliance with this kingdom, you might be able to see the good magic can bring-"

"Enough!" Uther bellowed, just as the door creaked open for the third time. Out of the corner of his eyes, Uther saw Arthur walk in, encouraging someone to enter. Morgana jumped, snapping her head in Arthur's direction, sighing with relief.

"Oh, it's you," she said happily, "I thought it was a guard or something."

"Why would there be a guard to come in?" Arthur scoffed at Morgana's apparent silliness, "you're fine, Morgana, no need to worry." Morgana curtsied as Arthur gave her a small, somewhat stiff bow.

"Well i best be taking my leave," Morgana said, "I bid you good day, Uther, Arthur." She gave each a smile before exiting, the skirt of her dress trailing behind her. Closing the door, Morgana let her hand rest against the wood for a moment, the graininess feeling foreign against her skin.

"Excuse me," said a voice, making her yelp in surprise. Whirling around, she came face to face with a young girl. She wore a blue dress that reached the floor, the hem dirty and frayed. Her long hair was flowing behind her, and what surprised Morgana the most was that it was stark white.

"I-I apologize," Morgana managed to stammer out, taken aback by her appearance.

"it is I who should apologize," she said, bowing her head quickly, "I startled you." There was a softness to her voice, mixed with demand. Once the girl lifted her he'd, Morgana gasped.

_Her eyes…_ she thought, _they're purple! _Of course, at first sight, they looked that way, mixed with a deep tinge of blue. The girl cocked her head curiously.

"Is something the matter?" she asked pleasantly. Morgana shook her head as the door to the throne room creaked open, Arthur poking his head out.

"Ah!" he said triumphantly, "I was wondering why you didn't follow me in!" Morgana gave Arthur a questioning look.

"Arthur, who is this?" she asked, somewhat menacingly.

"Morgana, this is the Khaleesi," Arthur said. Morgana turned her widened eyes back to the girl.

"How old are you?" she asked. _This is the Khaleesi Uther mentioned?!_ Morgana's thoughts raved, _but she looks no older then fourteen! _

"My sixteenth name day is approaching as we speak, my Lady," she said. Arthur chuckled at Morgana's confused look.

"I assume that's a birthday," Morgana said, more to herself then to any of the two.

"If it's alright, you two can catch up later," Arthur said, breaking through Morgana's thoughts, "Besides Morgana, I believe Gwen is waiting to attend to you for tonight's festivities." Nodding. Morgana curtsied.

"Of course, of course," she said, "Well, I hope to see you later then." She gave the Khaleesi a friendly smile, then faltered once she did not return it, only throwing back a stiff, somewhat nervous nod of her head, something Morgana could only discern as fear glinting in the girls strange eyes as Arthur ushered her inside, slamming the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana was still in awe by the time she reached her room, Gwen stripping the sheets of her bed. The white cloth lay in a tumbled heap in a wicker basket, the straw frayed and cut awkwardly.

"Good morning, m' Lady," Gwen greeted her as she walked in. the heels of her flats clicked against the polished wooden floor as she bent to pick up the basket.

"Hello Gwen," Morgana mumbled absentmindedly, taking a seat at the vanity table. Her reflection was obscured by sunlight that bounce off the mirror as it cam in through the window. Picking up a brush that sat on the desk, she held it momentarily against her dark curls, then placed it down, biting her lip, "Gwen?"

"Yes, m' Lady? Gwen responded, folding the blankets while she did so.

"Sorry, but, I just met the strangest person a few minutes ago…" she trailed off. Gwen pursed her lips- she was probably talking about Daenerys.

"How do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Sh-she had the whitest hair I'd ever seen," Morgana stammered out as she described her, "but she looked as if she was a young girl…" Gwen widened her eyes a bit- that definitely sounded like Daenerys!

"Did she now?" Gwen encouraged, her voice rising an octave. Morgana nodded, not paying any mind to it. Playing with the ends of her hair, Morgana nodded, "She did! But her eyes…!"

"What about her eyes, m' Lady?" Gwen pressed on.

"They were…. breathtaking!" Morgana said wondrously, "they were the prettiest shade of blue… or purple, i believe, just absolutely amazing…" _Purple eyes?_ Gwen thought, _when I first met Daenerys, she had blue eyes…. _Then it came to her: Daenerys had probably used magic to change their color. _So father was right… _

"Just think though, Gwen," Morgana rambled on, "she might know how to use magic!"

"Which will get her killed!" Gwen exclaimed suddenly, making Morgana jump in surprise, holding a pretty hand over her heart, "Gwen! Don't startle me like that!" Gwen shook her head, her mind racing. If Daenerys had used maid to change the color of her eyes, who knew what else she could do?! And she and dragons! That was an added trouble!

"I-I apologize, Morgana, I was just surprised is all…." Gwen said sincerely, bowing her head slightly.

"No, no," Morgana said, "I just didn't expect it is all." Nodding, Gwen licked her lips.

"So, continue on with your story then?" Gwen asked, "it sounds quite…. interesting."

"Right!" Morgana exclaimed, not noticing the long pause between Gwen's words, "she had the prettiest purple eyes I'd ever seen! If she knows how to use magic, she might show Uther the good that can come with it!"

"Don't you think that's a bit risky?" Gwen said nervously, joining Morgana by the vanity table as Morgana started to brush her hair. The two reflections looked slightly blurry in the glass, sunlight glaring as it bounced off the frame.

"I suppose," Morgana shrugged, "but it would be worth it, no? to be able to use magic once more?"

"I don't know…" Gwen said. The whole idea seemed sketchy to her. For over tenth years, the kingdom had banned magic, and for her entire life, she had never been subjected to it. Of course, there were times she had seen it used for evil, so Uther's reason was understandable, but surely there was good in it as well? Sighing, she held her basket closer to her, ambling calmly out of the room as she gave a brief farewell to Morgana, who simply smiled as she stared at her reflection.

As soon as th door had closed, she hurried faster down the corridor, then suddenly found herself flying to the ground, basket spring through the air. The sheets floated gently tot eh ground in a crumpled heap, like snow that had just fallen in winter.

" I am so very sorry!" she quickly said, rushing to pick everything up. She already felt her face going red.

"No need to apologize, Gwen," came Merlin's voice from behind a bed sheet. Gwen snatched it from the air to reveal Merlin's goofy grin, his warm blue eyes, "what's the rush anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Gwen trailed off with a shake of her head. Merlin gave her a concerned look- he had seen Gwen worried, sure, but not this much so.

"Wait- what's wrong?' he asked, leaning in close so he could whisper. Gwen laughed.

"You know you sound suspicious when you do that in public?" she joked. Even though she had a smile, there was still a hint of worry in her eyes, Merlin could tell.

"Come on," he begged, "something's bothering you. What is it?" Eyes darting from side to side, Gwen sighed heavily, pushing the sheets into the basket as deep as they could go.

"Alright," she said reluctantly, "bu tit might sound crazy…"

"Well? Try me," Merlin challenged.

"it's about Daenerys," Gwen stated.

"The Khaleesi?" Merlin said almost fluidly, as if he had been saying it a bunch of times before. Gwen was a bit startled- she still wasn't used to the term herself. Nodding, Gwen gulped, "Yes, the Khaleesi. I think….," she swallowed hard, "I think she might know how to use magic!"

"…Magic?" his voice had a bit of skepticism woven into it, his dark brows furrowed in suspicion. Gwen nodded, her brown curls shaking.

"Lady Morgana had said she met her earlier today-" Gwen began.

"As did we-" Merlin began to say.

"- and she said her eyes were purple," Gwen ignore his comment. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, then asked, "Did you say purple?" Gwen nodded grimly.

"When we met her, her eyes were blue," Gwen explained, "I remember, they were piercing, almost as if they were burning with a fire of their own."

"Sounds like a bit of an exaggeration, no?" Merlin chuckled. Gwen punched his arm, which received a loud cry of agony and protest, "What was that for?!"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay! Okay!" Merlin whined, rubbing his arm, "but you don't always have to hit me, okay?!"

"Aright, I'm sorry," Gwen said, "but if she has the power to use magic-"

"Who said she does?" Merlin asked. _She might_, he thought, _after all, she had dragons. And it would be nice to know someone else who could perform magic for a change!_

"Merlin. Her eyes changed color in a few hours, that definitely means something is up!" Gwen's face was getting redder by the second as she continued, "and do you want to know what she told me? Back at my house? She said that people in Westeros use magic freely-"

"Really?"

"Yes," Gwen nodded curtly, "she said it was used to tell fortunes and predict the weather, Merlin- she said they sometimes use it for prophecy, sometimes to predict the date of one's demise!" Merlin's blue eyes widened with shock. _That is definitely not someone I would want to get on the wrong side of! he thought_, saying, "Did she really say all this?" Gwen nodded, "So if they use magic in westerns, and she owns dragons, Daenerys could be considered a danger to what Camelot stands for, right?" Merlin shifted uncomfortably- if only she knew the truth, that he himself could perform magic, command dragons and the like. But her eyes were beginning to water. _Wow,_ he thought, _she must be really worried…. _Sighing, he tugged at the red kerchief that was tied around his neck.

"Alright," he said, "I guess I'll help with whatever it is you want to try to do." Gwen broke out in a grin, giving him a one armed hug.

"Thank you!" she said happily, "I really just don't want to see her get hurt, you know? Being a foreigner and all." Merlin nodded, biting his lip.

"No problem, Gwen," he said sullenly, although Gwen didn't quite catch it, for she had already walked away. As soon as she turned the corner, Merlin began walking in the opposite direction, his boots slapping the concrete angrily as he went. He couldn't let Gwen accuse Daenerys. Daenerys was an innocent girl, trying to get back what was rightfully hers.

But then he couldn't let Gwen go alone. She was one of his only friends, unless he counted Arthur, but Arthur was a big prat who was too naive about magic and dragons and such. And on another note, he couldn't let Daenerys get accused. He didn't want to watch her die in vain, in an unhonorable way.

"What to do, what to do?!" he muttered to himself as he walked through the halls, reaching Arthur's bedchambers. He did have a job to do, after all. He couldn't city by and fret over some strange girl he had just met a few hours ago. _Maybe after I clean up a few things my head'll be cleared_, he thought, pushing the door open.

"Merlin!" Arthur announced, "it's about time!" The princes was sitting comfortably in his day clothes, the bed creaking under his weight as he rolled over, planting his feet on the floor, "I need you to make the sheets, polish my armor, and then help me practice my jousting, if it's alright with you?"

"Why would you be jousting?" Merlin asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I plan on challenging the imp," Arthur explained, "so I want to be good and ready. Merlin scoffed as Arthur left, thinking, _What imp? If anything it's you, you're so unreasonable at a time like this! _

Sighing, Merlin surveyed the room. The sheets were a rumpled mess, pillows on the floor. The curtains were left wide open, light streaming in, as if to show off how much of a pig he was behind cloud doors. On the table sat a bowl of fruit, some of it rotten to the point at which eh couldn't tell which type of fruit it was. And the stench coming from the bowl… just horrible, wafting through the air, pungent and stingy. Merlin crinkled his nose. He had a lot of work to do. Daenerys, he decided, would just have to wait until later.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur was busy practicing as the I'm had wandered onto the fields, watching curiously. The boy had great form, he couldn't deny it, but his motions were off, made bulky by the armor he wore. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms.

"I see you're getting in enough practice, no?" Tyrion called out as Arthur swung his sword at his opponent, knocking him to the ground. Arthur grinned, glad that his opponent had finally showed up. His arm was getting tired form practice and he really wanted to get started.

"I see you finally arrived!" Arthur said cheerfully, "now we can start!"

"Actually," Tyrion said, clasping his hands behind his cam, holding his head high, "we can't." Arthur let his arms fall idly to his sides, cocking his head like a confused puppy.

"What do you mean? Honor bestows upon you the chance to show your worth!" Arthur exclaimed. Tyrion nodded.

"Wise words, but honor also bestows upon me something else," Tyrion answered, "for violence is now way to show ones self-worth."

"But it is custom to accept a challenge, no matter what," the prince scoffed.

"That may be so here, but back home, it is offered in multiple ways, Sire," Tyrion explained, walking over to a bench, Once he hopped up, he patted the seat next to him, "Come and sit. I shall explain."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur ambled over, much to the dismay of his friends, who had gathered for the occasion. _I may as we humor him_, Arthur thought as he sat down with a sigh, _for he is a guest in my home. _

"So what are the other ways to show ones honor?" Arthur asked, a joking smile playing on his lips. Tyrion gave him a cold look.

"I would advise you not to joke about honor, young man," Tyrion said, "for I see a lot of it in you, where my nephew has none." Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion- what exactly did he mean by that? ANd who was his nephew? Arthur shrugged his shoulder, letting the tip of his sword sink into the fresh soil of the earth. The imp's legs barely hung over the side of the it, a good few feet off the ground.

"So who is this nephew you speak of, Tyrion?" Arthur asked.

"That is Lord Tyrion to you, Prince Arthur," Tyrion corrected him, making the prince go red with embarrassment, of fit was the third time that day he was corrected when using a title. Arthur nodded.

"I apologize, Lord Tyrion, do continue," Arthur said with his head bowed slightly.

"My nephew is Jeoffry Baratheon-Lannister," Tyrion began, "I assume you have heard of him, no?" Arthur scowled, shaking his head.

"If camelot has no idea where Westeros is, then i can assure you that we do not know who Jeoffry Baratheon-Lannister is," Arthur said.

"Alright then," Tyrion sighed, shaken his head, the wind playing with his golden curls as it blew past the two of them, "Jeoffrey is- as you already know- my nephew. Son of my sister, Queen Sersi Lannister, he is about thirteen years of age."

"Alright," Arthur said, "and what does this have to do with me or honor?"

"My sister loves Jeoffry very much, that is evident," Tyrion went on, "and I can tell your father ives you and the Lady Morgana as much as she does Jeoffrey. But I notice there is a difference in the way you and Jeoffry act when surrounded by others or int eh vicinity of your own castles."

"I'm sorry, I feel I don't understand where this is going," Arthur said. He had really wanted to duel, and to have put his servants through so much trouble only to end up sitting and having a chat was just making him feel guilty as each second passed.

"Where Jeoffry is spoiled, you are generous," Tyrion said, "My sister spoils Jeoffry and it is evident- he throws tantrums like a toddler if he doesn't like the flowers that are put out for decoration, or if he doesn't like what was set out for dinner." Arthur laughed.

"That sounds terrible, I do feel sorry for you," Arthur laughed lightheartedly, hoping he didn't offend the man, since it was his family they were talking about. Tyrion let out a chuckle, nodding his head.

"It is terrible, trust me," Tyrion agreed, "but where he is spoiled, you are kind. I saw the way you spoke with Knight Gwaine- firm, yet friendly."

"Well, shouldn't you treat people with respect, no matter what rank they are socially?" Arthur implied.

"My nephew doesn't understand that," Tyrion said, "he doesn't want to hear it if it doesn't have any benefit towards him." Arthur nodded.

"And Arthur," Tyrion went on, "the fact that you were willing to help the Khaleesi is something astounding indeed. I feel that is a trait every king needs now and then." Arthur scoffed- if only his father were here to listen to such high praise!

"You should tell my father that," Arthur said, "he thinks I am too soft to rule a kingdom."

"Your father…" Tyrion said, trailing off, "I feel like something happened to him in the past." Arthur nodded.

"My mother, the Queen, was killed by a witch ten years ago," Arthur said with a sigh, "I didn't really know her very well, so it didn't affect me much. After burning the witch, he killed all the dragons except one, chaining ti below the castle to serve as an example."

"An example of what?" Tyrion urged him to continue. If it was bad, then he needed to find the Khaleesi and quick.

"An example as to what happens to those who use or support magic users," Arthur said.

"And why would he still do that after ten years?"

"He doesn't trust them," Arthur said, "he doesn't want to lose any of his family members. I myself was victim of a with or wizard attack a few times, but I was always saved by those who were accused of using sorcery." There was a few minutes of awkward silence, followed by the whistle of the wind, tweeting of bird flying overhead.

"His fear is what is stopping him." Tyrion said finally, "if he doesn't forget the past, he won't be able to see what is in front of him."


End file.
